


A Night with the Beast

by Milomonster



Series: Original Sexy Creations [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Bondage, Camping, Dominance, Forest Sex, Gun Kink, Masks, Nonbinary Character, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, hooking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milomonster/pseuds/Milomonster
Summary: A normal night camping in the woods becomes something altogether different when instead of being alone a masked stranger arrives and things get really steamy really fast.
Series: Original Sexy Creations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191404





	A Night with the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has no named characters. They're both "OCs". There is a lot of kink and some non-con elements. This is a chaptered fic and I am BAD at updating so if you're looking for something thats going to be updated weekly... you will be disappointed. If you're looking something super kinky and pretty much only about getting freaky in the woods, this is for you.

It all started with her pitching a tent in the mountains. She had just finished tying the last peg, thinking about how beautiful the trees were and was about to go back for the rest of her things. Rough gloved hands grabbed her from behind, one covering her mouth the other wrapped around her waist pinning her arms to her side. Warm cotton scraped the side of her face,  
"I would tell you not to scream, but this just wouldn't be as fun that way." A muffled wail escaped before she could clench her teeth against it. "That's right beautiful, let it out."

  
She struggled and tried to kick and flail trying to think of a way to escape but they just pushed her through the flap of her tent and on to her stomach against the vinyl.  
Their knee landed between her shoulder blades, pushing the breath from her lungs. They callously pulled her arms behind her back and tied them with rough climbers rope. Her heart beat rocketed as the fibers rubbed against her wrists, chafing. After the knots were secured they got off and walked around closer to her head. Their feet were shod in dirty boots, crusted with old rusty dirt.

  
When they knelt next to her their knee landed on her hair tugging it painfully and she gasped against the pulling. They shoved a rag between her lips and teeth, before she could spit it out it was followed by a long cloth tied roughly around her head. Fear, and anticipation thrilled through her body. She looked up, trying to find their face and found only a beastial mask. 

  
"Now I know I said I wanted you to scream, but I want to be here to listen to you. So just lay here nice and quiet till I get back."

Their words woke something primal and all she could think about was how to get out, how to get away. Their boots crunch against the ground as they left, she counted in the silence waiting 30 seconds before rolling on to her back. The movement twisted her arms painfully but with a view through the flap she could see that they were gone. She rolled herself into a crouch and carefully crawled out of the tent on her knees. She rubbed her cheek against her shoulder and when the line came loose she spit the gag to the leaf littered ground. She remembered that her car was only 15 minutes down the road.   
As soon as she was out into the grass she stood, looked towards the road and bolted in the other direction. If she were some crazy woodsman her first thought would be to find her victims car and make sure they couldn't escape. 

  
Adrenaline made her body sweat, the drops rolling into her eyes.  
Her feet crashed through the underbrush, every rock and root an obstacle, it was only a matter of time before one of them got her.  
She landed hard, her knees scraped and bloody, when her head hit the ground she blacked out. 

  
As she came to something cold and wet dripped down her face and her eyes opened to the familiar masked face   
"Well hey there beautiful."

  
She screamed, agonized that they had found her so easily the gag muffled the sound again, "Shhh shhh shhhh." Their finger traced her chapped lips.  
"Just wait sweetheart," their eyes trailed down her body, she shivered and whimpered seeing their intentions in their eyes "I'll give you plenty of reasons to scream soon enough."

They stood and walked out of her field of vision. She could hear a zipper opening, "Now I believe I told you to wait until I returned," the rustling intensified followed by dull thuds, several thuds, filling her with hot dread, "and I believe that you did not do as I asked."

The thuds stopped and the ground crunched, their boots appeared back in her field of view. Cold metal traced her warm skin, her breath stopped, "You're going to learn that I don't take well to being disobeyed." The blade trailed up her neck and across her cheek bone. "Though I do like it when you fight back."

  
She screamed through the gag and glared her resistance up at then jerking her face away from the knife. The masked fuck smiled, white teeth flashing in the dim light. "Now let's begin."

They put the knife down, resting it just within their reach but well away from hers. They pulled her up in a seated position against some stacked blankets and sleeping bags, then they wrapped one of their hands around her neck. The gloves were warm, soft from being worn, as their hand tightened all she could think about was what else they had done wearing those gloves.

Were they soft from torturing other people, or did they wear them for all kinds of work? Their grip tightened and her head started to pound, breathing that was already hindered by the gag got harder. She tried jerking away but her feeble attempts only earned a soft chuckle. Her eyes started to flutter, vision blurred, panic set in and her thrashing became more intense. 

  
Right when she felt like she would pass out again they let go. They took the gag out, a little bit of saliva came with it, a shimmer connecting the cloth and her lips, and trailed their fingers down her face. They took their gloves off, finger by finger watching her the whole time.

Their eyes were dark under the mask, and the lighting in the tent was too dim to make out any color "You look so soft, sitting there in the shadow." Their fingers came back and grabbed her face. She tried to jerk and bite them but they drew their hand back quickly with a laugh. "Alright bunny, careful now." they picked the knife back up, "You're not the only one with claws and teeth."

They put the knife back down and turned towards their bag. Lots of little parcels covered in cloth were strewn about it. Curiosity overwhelmed her, she needed to know what was in the cloth. She stared at them and then at their crouched figure, back and forth. They picked up different ones like they were weighing their options. When they turned there were two packages in their hands. "Pick one."

They looked identical. She looked up into their eyes, "What are they?" They smiled at her again.

  
"Hold out your hands." She stared at them unblinking. No way she was dumb enough to hold her hands out vulnerable to them. "Don't worry, I won't hurt your hands." She kept staring, not at all eager to raise them.  
They came closer to her, put the parcels down and gently lifted her hands. "Keep them up or there will be consequences." they put the two cloths in her hands, they were similar in weight though not in shape.

  
"What are they?" she asked again.

  
They turned as if not really listening and went back to their pack, taking out more little parcels, some not so little.

  
She looked into her hands and lowered them trying to decide which one to open first. She was so enthralled that she didn't notice they'd turned back towards her until they were right in front of her again. "I told you to keep them up and you didn't." 

  
Her eyes shot up to theirs as her hands flew back into the air. "It's too late now beautiful." They took the parcels, jerked her forward so she was on her stomach again. She tried to push herself up but their hand landed on her low back with all of their weight behind it.

"Stay still." The gleeful menace in their voice stilled her. She covered her face with her hands trying to stifle some sobs. She felt the knife against her low back and her muscles tensed, then there was a tugging and the sound of ripping as her shirt was cut away from her back.

  
"Hey!" she gasped trying to shoot forward but they grabbed her pants by the belt loops and pulled her back. "No!" she screamed wiggling and jerking away.

  
Their thighs straddled her and their hand fisted in her hair. They pulled her up towards them and rubbed their chin against her neck. "I love this," their hand pulled harder making her cry out, "please keep squirming."

  
She slammed her palms against the ground trying to keep herself high enough to not give more tug to her hair. "Fuck you." she whispered.

They slowly pushed her head to the ground and took hold of her shirt, with a tug they started ripping up the back from where they had cut it earlier. They leaned forward so that their chest pressed against her back. They reached over her head and unwrapped the two packages. In one was a few sharp looking hooks the other was a bunch of needles.

"Pick one." She immediately began shaking her head. They gripped her hair and exposed her neck before firmly biting into the muscle of her shoulder. The bite got harder and harder until she cried out with a yelp. "Pick one." they growled "Or I'll pick both." She stared at the hooks and needles weighing her pros and cons.

  
"The hooks." she whispered thinking that two quick pains was better than lots of little pains.

  
Their warm hand slid up her body and over to the hooks. They sat up with them in their hands and smoothed the skin of her back. "Now this is going to hurt." They started by pinching and lifting the skin of her shoulder and then quickly and efficiently pierced through both thick layers of skin.

She couldn't stop the scream from escaping. The pain radiated from that spot and then down. The pull and tug of her skin in the hook was sickening, intense, painful and yet so clarifying. Her head went fuzzy for only a few moments and when the fog cleared everything was bright and sharp.

  
She felt the tugging on her back and when she checked over her shoulder they were tying a line through the eye of the hook  
"One more, are you ready?" she shuddered and whimpered but nodded none the less. They lifted the skin on the other side and quickly pushed the second needle through. As the metal slid into her skin and back out again she embraced the pain and there was no nausea, only clarity.

  
They fiddled for only a moment to attach a second line to the second hook. Once they were sure the lines were secure they started pulling against them causing her to gasp and lift herself on her hands.

  
The tension eased and she lowered myself back down but each time she lowered herself they would pull again. Over and over till her arms felt weak and she was holding back tears with the tiniest shred of self control she had left. She kept thinking that they would stop, that they would get their fill of the torment.

They let her down once more and her arms shook as she ever so slowly lowered herself. With a firm pull they lifted her once more too quickly for her to keep up and they practically lifted her by the hooks themselves. The thrill from the pain went all the way down her back and into her core, it was exhilarating. Through the haze she could feel her blood dripping down her back. 

They let her down again and let the lines from the hooks drop as well. They slowly pulled the hooks from her skin taking their time to enjoy the flinching and whimpers. After they were out they followed with a cool wet cloth to clean the small wounds. 

A gesture of kindness that shocked her, causing her to lose composure and start crying unabashedly. When they were done they flipped her over and pulled her weak arms above her head and tied them together. "Leave them there.."

They ordered and turned from her to rifle around on the ground. She let her eyes close, her head fall back against the ground. What more did they want with her, would they make her choose every torment?

  
Their boots crunched as they turned back again their hand traced her cheek gently. She let her eyes flutter open. Their eyes shone through the mask and they smiled brightly at her. "Don't move too much." They grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled it up towards her tied hands, exposing her chest.

When they finished with that they cut the sleeves too and ripped the whole thing off leaving her chest bare. She hadn't worn a bra, not wanting to feel the sweaty cloth on her skin, now bare to their hungry eyes she almost regretted her choice.

Almost.


End file.
